vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nephrite (Steven Universe)
|-|Nephrite= |-|Corrupted= |-|Corrupted (Small)= |-|Semi Corrupted= Summary Nephrite (specifically Nephrite Facet-413 Cabochon-12), also known as the Centipeetle Mother in her corrupted state, is a formerly Corrupted Homeworld Gem. Before her corruption, she was the captain of a squadron that served Pink Diamond and a Hessonite commander. She was sent to Earth 5,750 years ago in a ship to colonize Earth and later was trapped on Earth during the Rebellion. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A | At least 7-A | 9-B Name: Nephrite Facet-413 Cabochon-12 | Centipeetle Mother Origin: Steven Universe Gender: Genderless (Referred to as female) Age: Over 6000 years old Classification: Gem | Corrupted Gem Powers and Abilities: |-|Nephrite=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Gem Physiology (Grants Regeneration (High-Mid), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Body Control, Biological Manipulation, Fusionism, Self-Sustenance (Types I, II, and III), Automatic-adjustment to different strengths of gravity, Pocket Reality Manipulation (All Gems have a pocket dimension of infinite size contained within their gemstone), Sealing (Via Bubbles), and BFR (Via Bubbles)), Vehicular Mastery (Nephrites in the Gem caste system are in charge of piloting ships, with this Nephrite in particular being the captain of an entire crew of other Nephrites) |-|Corrupted=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Gem Physiology (Grants Regeneration (High-Mid), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Fusionism, Self-Sustenance (Types I, II, and III), Automatic-adjustment to different strengths of gravity, Pocket Reality Manipulation (All Gems have a pocket dimension of infinite size contained within their gemstone)), Large Size (Type 1 Mother), Small Size (Type 0 Centipeetle), Acid Manipulation, Summoning (Can create Centipeetle Drones) Attack Potency: Mountain level (Fought against Rose's troops during the Rebellion as a footsoldier alongside Rubies and Quartzes, which should make her somewhat comparable to them) | At least Mountain level+ (Overpowered Garnet) | At least Wall level (Easily snapped steel chains) Speed: Relativistic Reactions and Combat Speed (Comparable to Rubies and Quartzes) | Relativistic Reactions and Combat Speed (Kept up with the Crystal Gems) | Unknown Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman | Class M (Garnet visibly struggled to hold her back) Striking Strength: Mountain Class | At least Mountain Class+ | At least Wall Class Durability: Mountain level | At least Mountain level+ (Took hits from Garnet with little issue) | At least Wall level Stamina: Limitless so long as her gemstone isn't damaged or destroyed Range: Extended melee range with pincers, Hundreds of meters with acid Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Presumably High (As a captain of a crew of Nephrites, all of which are highly skilled pilots, Nephrite is presumably highly skilled in this regard, however, the extent to which she is skilled in this or any other field is currently unknown) | Average (Despite her mind being severely warped due to being corrupted, Nephrite displays the ability to communicate through writing, and has shown to be quite capable in combat, simultaneously holding off all three Crystal Gems with one of her pincers while attacking Steven with the other) Weaknesses: Enough damage to her physical form can revert her to her vulnerable gem form which can be broken and destroyed | Enough damage to her physical form can revert her to her vulnerable gem form which can be broken and destroyed, Due to being corrupted she loses the ability to use a majority of abilities inherent to normal Gems Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Acid Spit:' The Centipeetle Mother can spit a highly corrosive acid capable of burning a hole through just about any material. **'Rotative Spitting:' As a defense mechanism, the Centipeetle Mother can rapidly spin its head while spraying acid, showering the immediate area in a manner extremely similar to that of a sprinkler with corrosive liquid. *'Centipeetle Creation:' The Centipeetle Mother can produce and command Centipeetles that aid it in battle. The Centipeetles have all of the Mother's abilities to a lesser extent. Key: Nephrite | Centipeetle Mother | Smaller Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Steven Universe Category:Cartoon Network Category:Gems Category:Captains Category:Monsters Category:Hybrids Category:Bugs Category:Insects Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Body Control Users Category:Biology Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Pilots Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Acid Users Category:Summoners Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 9